


A Mouth Like A Lion

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Light vore. Mallory thinks about Michael's taste for flesh.





	A Mouth Like A Lion

**Author's Note:**

> The plot and characters of American Horror Story: Apocalypse belong to Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk.

The thoughts overtake her like a creeping melancholia. 

She wonders how it would feel: to be cradled in the palm of his hand, to have his strong fingers grip her quivering flesh. 

Would she feel different than the others? Would the agony of the last beat of her muscles singe his skin? 

Soft hearted. That’s how people always describe her. She’d yield to the press of his sharp teeth like butter—the tearing a sweet relief. 

A precious morsel enclosed in the wet heat of his mouth. Protected. Savored. 

She hears herself gasp in the darkness. Would he like her taste?


End file.
